


candy

by aeroplaneseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem!NCT, Hook-Up, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Squirting, Strap-Ons, girls are hot, johnny has big tits and a fat pussy that's all you need to know, yeah.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroplaneseok/pseuds/aeroplaneseok
Summary: Minhyung couldn’t believe it, when she’d got dressed in her ripped jeans and plain old varsity jacket this morning, she never expected that her second date with Youngho, the taller, older girl she met on Tinder would turn into this.-AKA Minhyung is horny and desperate and basically a virgin, so when she goes on a date with a hot, older woman and it leads to her asking to eat her out, what is she gonna do, say no?
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 25
Kudos: 382





	candy

**Author's Note:**

> soooo....... 
> 
> this was Very impulsive and basically just an excuse for me to write myself fucking a hot older taller girl but i thought johnmark fit this dynamic well too so let's just pretend you don't all know my favourite fantasy now! 
> 
> i hope y'all like PWPs because oh boy does this fic have no plot and /so/ much porn. 
> 
> a big thank you as always to my best friend ash for supporting my impulsive horny decisions and yelling along with me as i wrote this <33 you make writing fic the most fun it's ever been! 
> 
> pls follow me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/JENOXCX) for more useless lesbian thoughts and mark alpha tweets!

Minhyung couldn’t believe it, when she’d got dressed in her ripped jeans and plain old varsity jacket this morning, she never expected that her second date with Youngho, the taller, older girl she met on Tinder would turn into _this._

“-Don’t you think?” Youngho asked, drawing Minhyung out of her daydream and back to reality. Youngho tilted her head, a small smile on her face that looked annoyingly like a smirk. 

“O- oh yeah, definitely!” Minhyung replied dumbly. Youngho flashed her teeth in a bigger smile and continued with their very one-sided conversation about squirrels, flicking her hair out of her eyes. 

Minhyung found herself clinging a little closer to Youngho, their arms linked, and her mind would not quit short circuiting every time she noted just how big and strong Youngho’s arms were. 

“Here we are!” Youngho sing-songed a few moments later, Minhyung trying her best to respond like a human to Youngho’s conversation. She didn’t have much time to take in the front of Youngho’s apartment building, not letting their arms unlink as Youngho opened the door to the apartment. She got the keycode right on the second try, and they stepped inside, Youngho wasting no time in making her way up the stairs, Minhyung trying her best to keep up with Youngho’s long strides. 

As Minhyung stepped onto the first stairwell, she felt a tug on her arm where Youngho had stopped a few steps down. 

“You okay?” she asked, turning to face Youngho. In one stride, Youngho moved up so she was only one step down from Minhyung, their bodies far too close for Minhyung’s poor gay heart. Youngho let their arms unlink and slid her hand down Minhyung’s sleeve until they were holding hands, and _oh_ her hands were big and soft and warm. Minhyung cast her eyes down, the older girl's intense gaze getting overwhelming and her cheeks heating up by the second. As she did, Youngho suddenly leaned closer and with the slightest brush of her lips, Minhyung leaned in like a reflex, the sudden kiss making her head spin. 

Youngho’s other hand reached up to hold her waist, and even though Minhyung was a few inches higher up, she barely matched Youngho’s height. She felt herself melt into the kiss, drawn to Youngho like a magnet, and she almost whined when they broke apart before remembering they were in the middle of a fucking stairwell, Youngho’s apartment door only a few feet away. 

Minhyung giggled, and Youngho giggled back, squeezing her hand and leading them both to her apartment. 

“So,” Youngho began when they got through the door to her cozy apartment, her hand burning through the fabric on Minhyung’s lower back. “You want the tour before or after we fuck?” 

Minhyung spluttered, her cheeks growing red from how much the question turned her on, and God she wanted Youngho to just make things easy and pin her up against the wall - but Minhyung already knew that Youngho was not the type of girl to make anything easy if she could help it. 

“I- We- I just- I don’t-” Minhyung attempted, stumbling over her words and getting more and more flustered by the second. It really didn’t help that Youngho was pulling off her shoes and coat, Minhyung watching with her mouth open until she stood in a simple t-shirt and jeans, one hand on her hip. The outfit was so, _so_ bare minimum, and Minhyung managed to snap to attention before she actually drooled on herself - the outfit hugging Youngho’s thighs and tits beautifully. 

“Sorry?” Youngho teased, and Minhyung groaned in frustration, scrunching her nose up. Youngho giggled, and Minhyung could feel she was going insane, _God_ she needed Youngho to tear her to shreds. 

“A- after,” Minhyung mumbled, lowering her gaze to the floor. Youngho moved forward, predatory. 

“You’re adorable,” she laughed brightly, “You know you didn’t have to answer literally?” 

“Oh…” Minhyung replied dumbly, her brain on a 3 second lag. Youngho grinned at her and took her hand gently, tugging her gently in what Minhyung presumed was the direction of her bedroom. 

Youngho’s room was in a minimalist style and Minhyung almost wanted to cry at how tidy it was compared to her own room. She didn’t have much time to think about it though as Youngho shut the door and carefully slid Minhyung’s backpack off her shoulder. Her heart rate picked up as Youngho placed it on the ground before stepping forwards again and taking her coat off for her, towering over Minhyung but taking the best care of her.

Honestly, Minhyung could get used to this, having Youngho babying her, and the way Youngho moved her limbs around gently like she was a precious doll made Minhyung find herself even more turned on. Minhyung toed off her slightly platform shoes and tilted her head up even further than before to look at Youngho. 

“Oh,” Minhyung breathed, “You’re even taller like this.” She gulped, her eyes subconsciously floating down to stare at where the curve of Youngho’s cleavage dipped beneath her shirt, her chest perfectly at eye level. Minhyung wanted to shove her face in between Youngho’s tits and never leave. 

“And you’re even tinier like this,” Youngho teased, running a finger up and down Minhyung’s arm and leaving goosebumps in her wake - even with Minhyung’s giant sweater on. 

“Shut up,” Minhyung pouted, blushing. She hated being called short, because she was _not,_ she was average height! Maybe it was the lesbianism, but if Youngho said she was tiny, then she was definitely tiny. 

“Make me,” Youngho grinned, winding her hands around Minhyung’s waist and bumping their noses together before pressing her lips against Minhyung’s. The difference in height made her weak at the knees as Minhyung had to stand on her tip-toes to get a good angle to kiss back properly. 

Youngho lead their kiss, pressing in and pulling back at just the right moments to make Minhyung grab onto her shoulders for support, her legs already starting to wobble. Pulling back, Youngho sat down on the edge of her bed and gestured with a finger for Minhyung to stand between her spread, thick thighs. Dear _God_ Minhyung was not going to make it out alive. 

“Come here, baby,” she murmured, circling her hands around Minhyung’s waist when she was close enough, sharply pulling her in and attaching her lips to Minhyung’s neck, making her gasp. She clamped a hand over her mouth, Youngho manhandling her was not helping how soaked her panties were getting, and she could feel Youngho’s smile against her skin. Minhyung shifted, pressing her lips tightly together as the soaked material of her panties brushed over her freshly shaved skin. 

“Are you alright?” Youngho pulled back, looking up at Minhyung with a concerned expression. 

“Yeah?” She shifted again, pressing her thighs together. 

“You seem uncomfortable, you sure?” Youngho looked so genuinely concerned it made Minhyung’s heart ache, when the only issue was that Minhyung was so turned on she couldn’t stop squirming. She couldn’t lie to Youngho. 

“It’s not my fault my underwear is soaked.” She spoke so quietly she wasn’t sure Youngho heard her, but when she met her gaze she knew Youngho heard her loud and clear. Her eyes darkened and she pulled Minhyung in again, her grip tightening around her hips. 

“That’s so fucking hot,” she growled, looking Minhyung up and down like she was about to eat her. Minhyung wished she would. “Can I feel?” Youngho licked her lips, and Minhyung’s heart lept in her chest. 

“Yes,” she breathed without hesitation. 

Youngho’s large hands slid up the inside of her thigh, gently nudging her legs apart. Minhyung obliged, letting Youngho’s warm palm slot between her upper thighs, and Minhyung felt herself melt as Youngho’s hand brushed over her pussy, her clit twitching and begging to be played with. She gripped Youngho’s broad shoulders for support, and her breath hitched when she got the perfect view of both the hand trailing over her pussy and down Youngho’s shirt, her bra lacy and off-white and filled out perfectly by her tits. 

Youngho glanced up at her for permission before pulling her leggings down to her mid thigh, and Minhyung nearly toppled over when her index finger ran over her clit through her underwear. 

“Steady,” Youngho chuckled, “I haven’t even started yet.” Minhyung bit her lip so as not to moan pitifully, it had been so long since she was touched, and Youngho’s one finger felt like heaven dragging over her soaked panties. 

“Can I eat you out?” Youngho asked suddenly, keeping her thumb over Minhyung’s pussy as she looked up at her, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Minhyung nodded so hard her neck ached, and before she could do anything else, Youngho flipped them over so she was laying with her lower legs hanging off the side of Youngho’s bed. 

Minhyung felt a little dazed as Youngho leant down to kiss her, and she threaded her fingers into her hair, scratching lightly at Youngho’s scalp as she licked expertly into her mouth. Youngho would be licking like that into her cunt in a few moments, and Minhyung shivered excitedly at the dirty thought. Working her way down her body, Youngho pulled Minhyung’s sweater off in one swift motion, and grinned when she saw the delicate bra Minhyung decided to wear for the occasion. Youngho had mentioned on their first date how much she liked the colour purple, so Minhyung had dug out her one lilac bra. It was a plain t-shirt bra, but Minhyung felt it supported her nicely and made her boobs look so round and perky. 

Kissing slowly between her breasts, Youngho’s hand found its way back between Minhyung’s thighs, rubbing her achingly slowly. Any other time, Minhyung would quickly grow impatient, but as Youngho slipped her bra strap off her shoulder and began to lick gently over her nipple, she was glad for the torturous pace so she didn’t cum too fast. 

When Youngho sucked her nipple lightly into her mouth, Minhyung arched off the bed, accidentally pressing her hips harder into Youngho’s hand, and she writhed under Youngho’s expert mouth with a whine. Minhyung let her take her time, feeling her pussy pump out even more precum as Youngho toyed with her nipples until they were painfully sensitive and Minhyung could feel her pulse in her clit. 

“So pretty,” Youngho breathed as she sank to her knees and kissed down Minhyung’s stomach, stopping to bite gently at her hip bone. Minhyung propped herself up on her elbows just in time to see Youngho pull her panties down with her teeth, and the sight made her feel like she was going to pass out, her mouth hanging open. 

Her panties off, Minhyung pressed her thighs together and let Youngho guide them apart, watching Youngho’s hungry expression as she stared at her clean-shaven pussy. Youngho licked her lips, and Minhyung held her breath as she dipped down and swiped her tongue over her, her hands flying down to hold onto Youngho’s hair. She gasped embarrassingly loudly, but Youngho gave her no time to recover as she pulled Minhyung’s folds apart with her thumb and went in for more. 

Youngho really knew how to use her mouth, and Minhyung couldn’t get anything out of her own mouth other than broken moans, Youngho’s name and strings of “oh my god”. Her tongue covered Minhyung’s clit with every swipe, and when Youngho began alternating between dipping her tongue into her pussy and flicking the tip of it against her clit, Minhyung felt the ball of tension in her stomach quickly threaten to burst. She clutched desperately at Youngho’s hair, not caring that she was pulling it slightly, and when Youngho groaned into her cunt and wrapped her lips around Minhyung’s clit, her climax came stampeding towards her without warning. 

“Young- _fuck_ , Youngho, I’m-!” Was all she had time to say before her whole body went taught, Youngho holding her hips down and sucking on her clit roughly as her vision blanked and she came all over Youngho’s tongue. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, and she didn’t hold back her loud moan when Youngho didn’t stop licking over her as she came down, panting harshly and stretching out her fingers, petting Youngho’s hair gently. 

“Okay, okay,” she gasped when Youngho didn’t let up, carefully pushing her face away. Minhyung didn’t know if she could squirt, but the way Youngho was still going at it feverishly made her feel like _something_ was going to happen if she didn’t stop. As good as it felt, Minhyung was not going to mess up Youngho’s sheets on the second date, so she nudged Youngho’s face away from her flushed pussy, sitting up on her elbows to see Youngho’s dopey smile. Her chin was covered in slick, and Minhyung felt her spent clit twitch when she saw just how into it Youngho had gotten. Clearly she loved giving head just as much as anyone loved receiving it. 

“Fuck,” Minhyung laughed breathlessly, lying back as Youngho crawled up her body and licked into her mouth. The taste of herself in Youngho’s mouth was so hot, and they made out messily until all the slick was gone from Youngho’s chin. 

Minhyung found herself more able to think straight after coming down from her high, and she immediately set to work undoing Youngho’s jeans, straining her arms a little from reaching down Youngho’s long torso. 

“Here, let me help you out.” She soothed, leaning up to sit on top of Minhyung’s hips so she could undo her pants. Youngho looked so hot towering over Minhyung, so she took the opportunity to sit up, Youngho in her lap, and pull her shirt over her head so she could finally get her mouth on Youngho’s tits. 

They were just as perfect to touch as Minhyung had guessed, so soft and warm and pretty. She gave Youngho her best puppy eyes as she reached behind her back to undo her bra strap, and when Youngho’s eyes softened and she stroked Minhyung’s cheek, she took that as permission to take her bra off completely. 

Minhyung’s jaw dropped at the sight, Youngho’s tits bouncing a little, so big and pretty and perfect. She didn’t hesitate for a second before cupping Youngho’s breasts in her hands and laving her tongue over her right nipple, Youngho letting out a satisfied hum. Hands brushed gently through Minhyung’s hair, and she sucked earnestly at Youngho’s nipples, holding her as close as she could. 

What made her finally break away was Youngho rolling her hips down into her lap, and Minhyung suddenly remembered she was in the middle of taking Youngho’s pants off. 

“Baby?” Youngho asked gently, and Minhyung had to stop herself from going cross-eyed at the pet name. “Can I ask you to do something for me?” Youngho sounded hesitant, and Minhyung’s stomach dropped, ready to reassure her about whatever might be making her worried. 

“Of course,” she replied earnestly. 

“I, um, I have this _thing_ where I can’t really get off normally, like, I can’t get there unless I have something inside me and I wondered…” Youngho took a deep breath, “I have a strap-on and I wondered if you’d be comfortable using it on me?” 

Minhyung beamed, pushing down the sting of hurt in her chest that someone might have in the past made Youngho feel like she should be ashamed of that. 

“What are you smiling like that for?” Youngho asked softly, a smile already spreading across her face too. 

“Are you kidding me? That’s so hot, I would fucking love to.” Youngho’s gentle smile grew into a bright, sunny smile, her body noticeably relaxing in Minhyung’s arms and Minhyung snuggling her face into Youngho’s breasts. 

“I’m so glad you’re up for it,” Youngho breathed, her breath tickling Minhyung’s hair. 

“I’ll be honest,” she mumbled into Youngho’s chest, “I’ve never topped anyone before, but I’ve wanted to for such a long time you have no idea.” Youngho ran a hand through her hair gently, letting Minhyung cuddle as close as she wanted. 

“I’m sure you’ll be great, baby.” 

They sat in each other’s arms for a moment, Minhyung kind of enjoying how her legs were falling asleep because Youngho was so deliciously _thick._ Eventually, Youngho moved to get up, and Minhyung let her go, eager to fuck her. 

“Here,” Youngho paused by her bedside table, unlocking her phone and opening Spotify, “Pick some music, I trust that you’ll pick something good to set the mood.” She winked, and Minhyung rolled onto her stomach to search for music. Youngho was bending over to rummage through her closet, so Minhyung quickly typed in her go-to artist for getting off to and put all her music on shuffle before locking her phone and enjoying the view of Youngho’s jeans stretching tight over her ass. 

Doja Cat’s voice travelled through Youngho’s Bluetooth speaker as she turned around, various items in her hand. She smirked and sauntered back over to the bed, swaying her hips sexily to the beat, and Minhyung watched her with wide intrigued eyes. Youngho sat down carefully on the bed and laid the objects out between them - a baby pink silicone strap-on, a bottle of clear lube and a bullet vibrator. 

“The vibrator can go in here,” Youngho began, picking up the strap-on and pointing to a little pocket between the dildo and the harness, “I brought it over just in case but I don’t think we’ll need it, it can be a bit strong.” Minhyung nodded, watching how Youngho’s cheeks flushed a little as she spoke. 

“You sure you still want to do this?” she asked, and Minhyung took her hand supportively. 

“Of course I do, just tell me how I can make you feel good and I’ll do it.” Minhyung smiled at her gently, and that seemed to make Youngho feel better. She took her pants off quickly, kicking them to the other side of the room, and Minhyung raked her eyes over her bare legs, eager to hold and squeeze them. 

The idea of fucking Youngho was a little scary for something she had no experience in, but Youngho was so fucking attractive that Minhyung would do anything she needed to make her feel good. Youngho made herself comfortable lying on her back and Minhyung followed her, straddling one of her thighs to kiss her. Their kisses were less urgent than before, so Minhyung could really take her time exploring Youngho’s mouth, her right hand reaching down to dip under the hem of Youngho’s underwear and slide through her wetness. Youngho nipped Minhyung’s bottom lip playfully before lifting up her hips to take her underwear off completely, spreading her thighs wide. 

Minhyung bit her lip, Youngho was neatly trimmed and tan and _dripping_ wet, and it made Minhyung a little proud that she made someone she considered out of her league _that_ turned on. Moving to sit between Youngho’s legs, she ran her fingers through her folds, circling her fingers gently over her clit, and Youngho sighed happily, her legs relaxing to spread even wider. She moved carefully, experimenting with different pressure and watching in awe as Youngho’s body reacted to her every touch. When she finally moved her fingers down and carefully pushed a digit into her pussy, Youngho gasped lightly. 

_“Ohh,”_ she hummed, placing her hand on top of Minhyung’s and guiding her to push her finger all the way inside. Minhyung thrusted her finger gently, amazed by how warm Youngho was, the soft squelching noises beginning to turn her on again. When she rocked her finger upwards, Youngho’s breathing became heavier, Minhyung searching for her g-spot as deep inside as she could reach. 

“That’s so good, your fingers are much smaller than mine though,” Youngho breathed, sounding out of it already. She threw an arm above her head and the sight of her laid out underneath Minhyung, all soft skin and puppy fat and tan, made Minhyung carefully add another finger. 

“Better?” Minhyung watched Youngho’s face as her brows knitted together, her pussy clenching slightly around Minhyung’s fingers. 

“Yeah, keep going,” she panted, and Minhyung did as she was told, crooking her fingers up and thrusting a little more confidently. The payoff was immediate, Youngho’s thighs shaking a little and her chest heaving, small moans and whimpers leaving her. When the slide became easy, Minhyung glanced at the size of the strap-on and decided she needed stretching a little wider, dribbling lube onto her fingers and thrusting three fingers into Youngho’s pussy. 

“Min- Minhyung,” she gasped, clutching at the pillow, “Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” She laughed deliriously, and Minhyung groaned at how her pussy tightened around her fingers when she did. 

“I’ve fingered girls before, just not for a while,” Minhyung admitted, focused on carefully opening Youngho up. 

_“Fuck.”_ Her eyes slipped closed. “Okay, I’m ready.” Minhyung pulled her fingers out with an obscene squelch, spreading the lube coating her hand over the toy. She fumbled with the harness for a moment before getting off the bed to step into it, pulling the fabric straps tight around her hips and thighs. When she turned back to Youngho, she was looking at her with stars in her eyes, her legs wide open - and Minhyung wanted to faint at the sight of her. 

“God, you look so hot,” Youngho marvelled, her eyes sparkling as Minhyung knelt back on the bed, nervously crawling over to her. 

“You think so?” she asked hesitantly, partly to hear Youngho praise her more. 

“Yes, I might just have to keep you,” she smiled teasingly, and Minhyung played with her fingers nervously. 

“C- can…” she began, and Youngho looked up at her patiently, “Can I fuck you now?” Youngho grinned. 

“Wow, you don’t have to ask me twice.” She flopped back down against the pillows, one hand resting on her breasts and Minhyung watched as she tweaked her own nipple. 

Minhyung took a deep breath and shuffled forwards, lining herself up with Youngho’s pussy, rubbing the head of the toy over her to coat it in lube and precum. She held Youngho’s thigh up, guiding her to spread her legs wide, partly for Minhyung’s own visual pleasure, partly for Youngho’s comfort. With one last nervous glance at the girl beneath her, she pressed her hips forward and guided the toy inside. The noise Youngho made as she sank into her cunt was heavenly - a long drawn out moan being pushed out of her as she threw her head back, he back arching beautifully and her heels digging into Minhyung’s lower back, pulling her in deeper. 

_“Fuck,_ that’s it, so g- _good,”_ Youngho praised when Minhyung was nestled inside her to the hilt, and even with a silicone cock Minhyung could feel how her pussy clenched hotly around her, a heavy, sexy beat still filling the room in the background. 

“Yeah?” Minhyung asked, getting a little braver now that she had Youngho at her mercy, her body twitching as she got used to the stretch. She leant down and sucked on Youngho’s nipples again, not giving her a chance to answer anyway as she arched and moaned under Minhyung. 

“You- _ah!_ You don’t need to fuck me, I can cum just from having you- _mm!_ inside me,” Youngho panted, and Minhyung sent a silent thank you to whatever deity or higher power had let her end up silicone-balls deep in such a perfect girl. 

Youngho moved her right hand to circle over her clit, Minhyung watching, fascinated, as she touched herself with the strap-on stuffing her full. She looked gorgeous like this, pussy stretched around the toy, and when she whined loudly, Minhyung nudged her hand out of the way and ran her thumb over her clit. Sighing happily, Youngho used her free hand to hold onto Minhyung’s shoulder, the other hand curled around Minhyung’s thigh, keeping her in place. 

It didn’t take long before Youngho’s noises became more insistent, garbled praises occasionally being panted between them, and Minhyung decided to use her initiative and began rocking her hips deep into Youngho. Throwing her head back, Youngho moaned sharply, louder than Minhyung had ever heard her moan before, before letting out a string of “don’t stop” over and over. 

Her whole body shook beneath Minhyung, and although her thighs ached, she didn’t let up her pace, sloppily fucking Youngho with her thumb pressed onto her clit. Youngho panted harshly, and then _screamed,_ the force of her orgasm causing her to sit up abruptly, then fall back onto the mattress again, and Minhyung watched, jaw dropped, as she came apart. 

She whined, squirming under Minhyung’s touch, but didn’t push her away, so she continued with her staccato thrusts until Youngho made a strangled noise and moaned again, high pitched and _so_ hot. Her thighs shook and Minhyung only realised what was happening when the squelching of the strap-on fucking her grew even louder and more lewd. Minhyung’s hips stuttered to a halt, and she let Youngho catch her breath, a dreamy smile on her face. 

“Woah,” she eventually murmured, her voice deep and raspy, “I didn’t expect that.” She reached down and ran her fingers through the mess between them, slick fluid _everywhere_. 

“Did- did you just squirt?” Minhyung whispered, like it was a curse word, her whole face red from the exertion. 

“Yeah,” Youngho nodded, giggling deliriously, “You ever made someone squirt before?” 

“Never,” Minhyung replied, still awe-struck that she really made Youngho feel _that_ good. 

“Well congratulations,” Youngho teased, “That was so hot.” 

Speechless, Minhyung let her fingers join Youngho’s, tracing through her folds and the cum that coated her crotch and soft inner thighs. She pulled out with care, whimpering when more slick dripped out of Youngho and her hole clenched around nothing. 

“Come up here,” Youngho murmured, fucked out. Minhyung did as she was told and straddled her waist, careful not to rub her dripping wet cock on anything and make a mess. The older girl clearly wasn’t happy with that, and she pulled Minhyung closer by her hips until she was practically sitting on her chest, Minhyung’s hips hovering over her, not sure what to do with herself.

A gasp was punched out of her as Youngho stuck her tongue out and eased her cock into her mouth, sucking on it dirtily like it was attached to Minhyung. Her pussy completely exposed, Minhyung could feel how she was getting wet again, Youngho’s concentrated expression and palms smoothing over her thighs enough to make her want to cum again. 

“God, keep doing that and you’ll have a problem on your hands,” she breathed, letting Youngho guide her hips forward until she gagged, before releasing her cock with a pop. 

“Mm I’d rather have that problem in my mouth,” she smirked, and Minhyung could only watch as she reached up and unclipped the harness, placing it gently on the bed and wrapping her strong arms around Minhyung’s thighs. Her breath ghosted over Minhyung’s pussy for the second time that night, and Minhyung grabbed onto the headboard before gingerly sitting down, gasping at the heavenly feeling of a hot, wet mouth on her clit. 

Youngho felt up her thighs and ass as she ate her out eagerly, squeezing the fat and muscle in her hands all the while dragging her tongue across the thousands of tingling nerve endings. When her hand dipped across the fat of Minhyung’s ass and between her thighs, she tilted her hips to let Youngho’s fingers join her tongue, keening as a large finger slipped inside her. 

The older girl’s fingers were so much bigger, and even at an awkward angle they pressed so much deeper than Minhyung had ever reached herself. Minhyung felt hot all over, her arms and legs shaking and the building pleasure was overwhelming. She didn’t know whether to rock back onto Youngho’s fingers, a second pressing inside her deliciously, or to rock forwards into her mouth, both sensations making her tear up from how fucking good it felt. 

“Please,” she whimpered, squirming as Youngho tried to hold her in place, her fingers pulsing cruelly at her g-spot and her tongue stilling. Changing tactic, she fucked Minhyung so brutally with her fingers that her hips snapped forward across her tongue, and the powerful dual sensation suddenly was too much. Minhyung had no time to think or warn Youngho before her orgasm was crashing into her like a freight train, her thighs spasming and Youngho fucking her through her blinding high, her ears rining loudly and drowning out the sound of her own high-pitched, pornographic moans. 

For the second time that night, she looked down to see Youngho’s face between her thighs, her eyes dark and hungry and her mouth buried in her pussy. Minhyung panted harshly, not breaking eye contact when Youngho gave one final kiss to her clit before she began gently cleaning up her mess, licking up every last drop of slick and cum, Minhyung closing her eyes and humming happily. 

She tapped Minhyung’s ass when she was done, making her whole body jolt, and she rolled off of Youngho to lie next to her, her chest still heaving. 

“That was incredible,” Minhyung breathed, using the last of her strength to roll onto her side so she could gaze over at Youngho, the both of them naked and smiling dopily. 

“It was, I haven’t had a lay that good in a while,” Youngho sighed, and Minhyung felt a rush of pride that a woman so experienced was that impressed by someone who was basically a virgin. Youngho reached blindly for something on her bedside table, and when she grabbed it she held out a box of tissues for Minhyung to clean herself up with, Youngho herself cleaning off her fingers and her pussy before tossing the soiled tissues into a bin by her bed with such practiced ease that Minhyung swooned. 

“You wanna stick around for a bit?” Youngho turned to look at Minhyung, a lazy grin on her face, and Minhyung had nowhere better to be, so she nodded. She let Youngho wrap a strong arm around her shoulders and pull her into her chest and Minhyung finally did what she’d had the urge to do ever since Youngho took her shirt off, and she buried her face in Youngho’s armpit. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my twitter:
> 
> [@JENOXCX](https://twitter.com/JENOXCX)


End file.
